Awaken
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: Rachel Thatcher is a totally normal girl. Right? Well... maybe not as normal as she thought. Because, it's certainly not normal to meet and befriend Asgardians. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Holy** ** _fuck_** **, it's been a long time, hasn't it? XD Well, I'm back. I decided to rewrite this series. Granted, it's not a series to you all yet. But I have a few stories started for it. So it's a series to me. XD**

 **Anyway, sorry I've been gone so long! XD I started watching** ** _Supernatural_** **... ten seasons in two months... Plus I started school. Plus I started, like, three other shows. XD Well, without further ado...**

 **I don't own Marvel. Just Rachel.** **Enjoy.**

I came home from school, desperately hoping that I would be able to slip in without my family noticing. It was my thirteenth birthday, I was officially a teenager, and the day had been good so far. No one in school had harassed me, and it was nacho day in the cafeteria. The only way this day could end better was if I was able to avoid the notice of my abusive family.

Apparently, the universe was working in my favor today, as when I got in there was a note on the counter, telling me that my mother, father, and sister had gone on another impromptu vacation, leaving me alone yet again. I smiled in relief, set my bag down, and made a quick dinner for myself, before going upstairs and turning Netflix on. I pulled up one of my favorite movies, _Thor: The Dark World._ It was actually the first action movie I had seen and liked, so it was a go-to for me whenever I had a movie night.

I was tired tonight, though, so I barely made it through the movie before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling odd, out of place. Sore, as well. I blinked a few times, confusion flooding me at my surroundings. I was on the floor, and the ceiling I was looking at was white, no sign of a specific light source. But it was bright. It was also small, leading me to believe the room was small. I could, just looking up, see the clear walls on all four sides. There was an almost golden sheen to the corners, too, a detail that tickled my memory but couldn't quite click. This most certainly wasn't my room, though, as my room was decently sized, painted ceiling with a fan hanging down, and the walls a sky blue.

I sat up and looked around. The room was, indeed, rather small, obviously only built for one or two people. The walls were see-through, still with that golden sheen. I didn't look far outside the room, but I saw a dark stone hall flanked by more of the same rooms. The one I was in was well furnished, with a small table, chairs, and a bookshelf. There was also a large bed, and this was the part of the room that probably scared me the most.

Because that bed was not empty.

I couldn't quite see the occupant of the bed, but the outline was taller than me. I scooted back, covering my mouth with my hands to stifle my breath and hopefully not wake the person. Granted, I didn't know what I would do once they _did_ wake.

When my back hit the clear wall, a slight shock went through me. It may as well have full-on electrocuted me, though, given my current adrenaline levels. I yelped in surprise, leaping away from the wall. I gasped and clamped my hand back over my mouth, spinning around to look at the bed. My eyes went wide and my breathing quickened, absolutely terrified by what I saw.

I had awoken the person sleeping there.

It was a man, dark hair to his shoulders. He was wearing a green tunic, rumpled by sleep. His eyes widened for a second upon seeing me, but narrowed quickly in suspicion and anger. In a flash he was standing before me, wrapping his hands around my throat and shoving me against the wall. My back seared with pain as it was slammed against the wall, and my lungs began to scream for oxygen as the man's hands constricted. I gasped for breath, clawing at the man's arm, trying fruitlessly to pry his hand from my throat. Tears poured from my eyes as I tried and failed to cry out in fear.

The man's piercing green gaze blazed with anger, and his hand tightened, pushing me further into the wall as he yelled at me. "Who are you?!"

I shook my head and whimpered, unable to answer and too terrified to try. The man seemed to realize I wouldn't be able to answer with him choking me, so he switched his hand to my shoulder, slamming me against the wall again.

"How did you get here?" he yelled.

I cried in fear and shook my head violently, panic closing around every fiber of my being.

He slammed me into the wall again. "Why are you here?!"

"I- I don't know!" I sobbed. "I don't know how I got here, I just want to go home!" I whimpered. "Please don't hurt me."

The man seemed to realize that I wasn't a threat, and he let me go, choosing instead to pace around the room. "How did you get here?"

I shook my head, rubbing my throat and curling into a little ball. "I don't know, I swear! I fell asleep at home, then I just woke up here! I don't know what happened."

He paused in his pacing to turn to me. Slowly, he walked towards me, kneeling down to look me curiously in the eye. I scooted back again, ignoring the shock from the wall hitting my back. "Child tell me, what are you?"

"W-what do you mean?" I sniffed.

"Well, you're obviously not Asgardian," he said, eyeing me over. "Nor do you quite seem mortal, either."

"I-I'm human," I stammered. Did he say _Asgard_? That can't be right. I took a closer look at his face, then gasped in realization, squishing myself even further into the wall. "You're Loki!"

He grinned, a sly thing that reminded me of the cat about to eat the canary. "Why yes, little mortal, I am. Surprised it took you that long to figure out."

I shook my head, burying it into my knees. "That can't be right! You're not real!"

"I do believe New York would like to differ," Loki quipped.

I looked up, new tears in my eyes. "No, you're _not real!_ You-you're a character, from a movie. You can't be real! T-this can't be real."

Yet, a piece of me knew it was. I _was_ here on Asgard, apparently in the prisons, in a cell with Loki Laufeyson. But how? That was impossible! This whole thing was impossible! But the pain in my neck and back assured me that this was very, very real.

Before Loki could say anything, we both heard the footsteps. I sensed, rather than spotted, two guards making their rounds through the prison. I yelped in fear, not sure what would become of me if they saw me. Loki stood as they passed, returning their dirty, mistrustful looks with a lazy smirk. The guards didn't seem to notice me, though, simply walking by as though I wasn't even there.

Once they were out of sight, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and looked at Loki. "Why didn't they see me?"

"Because you were invisible," he replied shortly.

I took a shaky breath. "Oh… well, thank you, I guess."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For, I dunno, making me invisible," I said.

He shook his head. "I didn't do anything. I suppose you have some magic, little mortal." He grinned wolfishly. "You're quite interesting, aren't you? What's your name?"

"R-Rachel," I replied. "Rachel Thatcher."

"Well, Rachel," he said, "it would seem that we are cell mates. Care for a book?"

 **A/N- SO excited for this series! Please, please PM me if it starts getting a while before I post again! XD I wanna let you guys read the rest of the installments. And, by a while, I mean, like, a month or more.**

 **Well, anyway, I hope you guys all liked it! Review, follow, favorite, and PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wassup, I'm back! So, this is actually something that happened to me last week, but it was still cool and I wanted to share it with you all. I'm part of the Speech/Debate team, right? Well, we had a competition, and I competed in impromptu. Basically, they give you a topic and you have five minutes to write a speech. So, this is my first time competing (I had observed in the last competition, but hadn't actually competed. That'll come into the story later, though.) and I was the only freshman, as well as the only one without any experience. The first round there were six people, and my speech was shitty. But I still got fifth place, which was better than I had hoped. The second round had six people as well, and my speech was a bit better. I thought I'd get third place, tops. Nope. I won. And I flipped shit. And this one kid, Knox. He had competed last time, came in dead last but said 'I still did better than you, you didn't even compete.' My reply was that 'How can you compare yourself to me, I** ** _didn't_** **compete, that's the point.' But still, he was an ass. One of our classmates, who had sat in on both some of my and Knox's practice rounds, said that I was far better. So, I took a picture of my rank and sent him a text saying 'SUCK IT, B!TC#!' So, children, that is how you get a bitch to suck it and eat his words. And so, despite all the shit that happened last week, it was a pretty cool day.**

 **So, that all had pretty much nothing to do with anything. We'll get to the reviews now.**

 **ThatPsychoAmeteurWriterCassia: Why danke, Leche. And, you didn't have to tell me. I don't have any plans on abandoning the story this time. And BTW, you misspelled 'amateur'. XD Luv ya, sissycuz!**

 **On to the only part you people actually care about: the story!**

 **I don't own Marvel.**

I slept surprisingly peacefully that night. Loki had allowed my to sleep on one of the chairs, even giving me a blanket. I didn't think I would actually be able to fall asleep there, especially given that I was with Loki. Even if it weren't for New York, he doesn't exactly have the best reputation as being the most trustworthy in the Norse pantheon. Yet there was something that put me at ease, a simple trust in him that let me relax, despite his reputation.

I woke up later, but there was no telling how long I had slept in these cells. Sitting in the chair across from me was Loki, flipping nonchalantly through a book. He glanced up as he heard me stirring. "You must be incredibly naive to sleep in the presence of someone you hardly know. Especially someone like me."

I shrugged. "You wouldn't hurt me. I don't think. I mean, I'm _interesting_ _,_ aren't I? Plus, I haven't slept in a week. This is pretty much the safest I've felt in a _long_ time."

Loki raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. "Where is it you come from that is so much more dangerous than being with an immortal villain?"

"It's not so much _where_ as _who_ _."_ I snorted lightly. "My family- if you can even call them that- don't exactly _like_ me. Hell, I don't even know why they kept me around. I'm not even their kid. They just _found_ me one day, sitting in a little crib on their doorstep. No note, no explanation, nothing. Not even they are sure why they kept me. It certainly wasn't out of love. I've got enough scars to prove that."

Loki was silent, staring at me contemplatively. I realized he was probably connecting my life to his. He took a breath before speaking. "So, about this magic, which you apparently possess. I assume you have not had any form of training in it?"

I shook my head. "Didn't even know I had it."

"Well, then, seeing as we have almost nothing else to do, I suppose I ought to teach you, shouldn't I?" he sighed. "I certainly can't have you accidentally destroying something. It's not as if I own much, I'd like to protect what I do have."

I nodded and grinned. "Cool. Let's get to work."

* * *

Magic came surprisingly easy to me. Loki was a good teacher, though not very patient. Luckily, it only took me a few tries to learn what he was teaching. The first thing he taught me was the basics, things like invisibility, levitation, etcetera. He showed me how to reach for my magic, which was living like a core inside me. And it truly was _living_ _._ I could feel it, an almost sentient thing writhing about within me, begging to be released. It was enthralling, but also terrifying, because it was asking to be released malevolently, it wanted to be used to massacre and torture, maim and destroy. Loki was slightly baffled by this as well, and we started working on teaching me how to keep it all under control.

It had been about a week, and I was making pretty good progress. When Loki wasn't teaching me magic, we were reading, or playing chess. We had found out that I had a natural affinity for teleportation, even able to exit the cell, despite it being magic-proof. I couldn't bring Loki with me, though. So, we settled for teaming up to cause mayhem around the palace. (Those guards still didn't know why their uniforms were pink and frilly, nor how to change them back.)

It was on one of those excursions that I was actually discovered, despite doing everything I could to avoid detection.

I was walking down the hall, creeping towards the kitchen. I was gonna put a little spell on some of the food so it would turn to cockroaches upon being served. Nothing that would hurt anyone, but it certainly wouldn't be pleasant. Plus, I could grab a quick dessert as a reward.

Everything was going as planned until I found myself face-to-face with the head of a hammer decorated in various Norse runes. Attached to this hammer was the arm of a rather tall, muscular, blonde god who did not look happy to see me.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" he demanded.

I tried to smile mischievously, but it came across as more 'oops, please don't kill me'. I knew that this was, of course, Thor, and his temper was not to be messed with. "Uhhh… I'm… not?"

He raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing me. "Yet I see you standing before me."

I cleared my throat, my mind racing to piece together this story. It was stupid, and probably wouldn't work, but I kinda had to run with it at this point. "Except you don't. Not really. You're dreaming. I'm… your subconscious."

"My subconscious is a young girl wandering the halls?" he replied skeptically.

I nodded slowly. "Apparently. The question isn't so much _what_ I am, though, as much as _what I represent._ "

Thor looked at me like I was crazy, and I started to elaborate, knowing fully well I was just digging my own grave. "Yeah. You see, dreams always mean something. I'm trying to tell you something, something important. Why don't you go and… ponder this… alone… in your… room." I began to walk slowly backward, talking nonsensically about Sigmund Freud and Carl Jung and other psychobabble, not even sure myself what I was saying, just hoping to confuse the hell out of him. I came to the part of the hall where it broke off in a turn. I cleared my throat. "I'm… just gonna, like… _go_ _…._ soo… _bye!"_

I turned tail and ran, making sure I was invisible and my footsteps silent. I heard Thor come around the corner, but he didn't see me. He shook his head and walked away. I sent a silent prayer to Heimdal that he wouldn't say anything about me. I teleported back to the cell, out of breath. Loki raised an eyebrow at me. "Did it go well?"

I let out a breathy laugh. "Uhh… it was certainly interesting."

 **A/N- So, the last part just kinda came to me during class. I don't know why. XD So, if you all could fave, follow, review, and PM me, por favor, that would be much appreciated! 😊 ¡Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I honestly didn't change this chapter that much from the original. Just added a few things here and there. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

I had been in Loki's cell for about two months. It was kinda starting to get annoying. I had stopped with my excursions around the castle since my run-in with Thor. My only real consolations were the lessons Loki gave me and the fact that I knew Thor would be coming any day now to break Loki out. Or, at least, I _hoped_ he would. I honestly didn't know how much longer I could stand being in here with him, though.

I didn't have to wait much longer, however, as today new prisoners were introduced.

There was one in particular that caught my eye. He was led by two guards, and wore armor the color of dried blood. His mask was gruesome-looking, but familiar to me. It filled me with a simultaneous sense of horror and relief.

The Kursed.

Loki chuckled, watching them pass. "Odin continues to bring me new friends. How _thoughtful_."

I huffed, and was about to say something, but a soft voice from behind interrupted me. "The books I sent, do they not interest you?"

We both turned to face Loki's mother, Frigga. She had come many times before, and it hadn't taken long for her to notice me here. I explained to her most of my situation, and she kept me secret. I was still held in the cell, however, as she didn't know for certain that I was trustworthy. That, and I think she thought I would be good for her fallen son.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity?" Loki asked. "Reading?"

"I wouldn't have a problem with that," I said.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Your mortal life span is also much shorter than mine."

"True," I shrugged. "But, even still. Granted, I'm also here to entertain you."

"For a few decades, perhaps," he shot back. "What of in a hundred years, when all I am left with is a haggled corpse?"

"Well, that would be rather uncomfortable, now wouldn't it?" I said.

Loki sniffed. "Quite. Not that I'm entirely comfortable _now_ , but what can one do?"

"I have done all I can to make you comfortable," Frigga interrupted.

Loki turned his attention back to her. "Have you?" He leaned forward, a small smirk playing on the edges of his lips. "Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient, them asking after me, day and night."

"You know full well it was _your_ actions that put you here," the queen said.

Loki stood straight. "My actions. I was merely giving truth to the lie I had been fed my entire life. That I was born to be a King."

"A king?" Frigga asked. "A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself," he pointed out.

"Your father-"

" _He's not my father!_ " Loki yelled, interrupting Frigga. I flinched slightly at the amount of anger in his voice, stepping quietly to the corner. I knew where this conversation was going, and it upset me every time. Even more so in person.

Frigga was silent for a moment, before speaking quietly. "Then am I not your mother?"

Loki took a breath. "You're not."

"Hm," she replied simply. "Always so perceptive. About everything but yourself."

Loki didn't say anything, simply stepping forward to wave his hand through Frigga's illusion, dissipating it. I couldn't let that happen, though. "Wait."

They both turned to me, confusion and sadness written across their countenances. Frigga stepped forward. "What is it, child?"

My gaze flicked to Loki, and I clenched my fists. "Say something nice."

Surprise flashed on his face for a moment. "Pardon?"

" _Say something nice_ ," I insisted, my voice shaking slightly. "I don't care what, but if you don't do it now, you will regret it later."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "And what are you to decide this?"

I shook my head sadly, tears welling in my eyes. "Just… _please_ , Loki. _Trust_ _me_ on this."

Frigga smiled sadly. "It's alright, my dear. He speaks only what he believes to be true."

"But that doesn't make it right," I replied quietly. "I'm sorry. But I can't let him not say goodbye. Not this time."

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Loki asked, concern lacing through his even tones.

I sighed. "I can't tell you. But you'll find out, soon enough."

They both gave me another confused glance, before turning back to one another. Loki took a breath. "Goodbye, Frigga."

With that, he waved his hand through the illusion, causing the queen to disappear. Then, he sat on one of the chairs, pointedly facing away from me.

* * *

Loki tossed the cup into the air, catching it in one hand with ease. Up, and down. Up, and down. Toss, catch. Toss, catch. I wasn't paying attention to this, however. My focus was on the Kursed, who was standing near one of the walls of his cell. I watched his movements closely, tensing as he reached for his abdomen. He pulled his hand away, fist covered in dark blood. Clenching it, he began to tremble with the power that began flooding through him.

His cellmates began banging on the walls, trying to alert a guard to the now-glowing prisoner. Loki paused in his motions, listening to the noise caused by the others. The lights flickered, and I flinched as a dark cloud burst through the cell of the Kursed, causing the other prisoners in the cell to drop. He began to writhe as a reddish glow took over him, and the Kurse took hold. Loki came to stand beside me, a hand placed on my shoulder. I shuddered from the familiar tingle of foreign magic flooding through me, watching my reflection melt away as Loki turned me invisible. Only he would be able to see me now.

The roars of the Kursed caught the attention of the guards, and they came running over. The Kursed pushed a man against the wall, straining it. He punched it, and, with a white flash, his imprisonment faded away. He sauntered out, easily killing the two guards, not affected in the least by their attacks. He began breaking the other prisoners out, pausing at our cell only to look at Loki. I knew he wouldn't release us, however.

He and Loki eyed each other, sizing one another up, while I simply sat on the ground, eyebrow raised at the beast in front of me. In all reality, I probably should have been scared, but I knew I wouldn't have to face him. Not yet, at least.

The Kursed took a few steps forward, eyes still locked on Loki. He turned away, however, deserting us as two of the few prisoners condemned to remain.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left," Loki advised simply. The Kursed looked at him over his shoulder, before moving to follow Loki's words, leaving the other prisoners to deal with the guards.

I watched the fight with amusement, chuckling slightly at the fact that Loki was simply lounging on the floor, reading a book, not even flinching when someone slammed into the wall of the cell. I also laughed at Thor's arrival, and his words to the fighting prisoners.

"Return to your cells, and you will not be harmed. You have my word." This was answered with someone hitting him across the face, to which he took the prisoner by the neck, and looked at it, speaking before hitting it with his hammer. "Very well. You do _not_ have my word."

Thor fought his way through the hordes, working alongside Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. They paused when there was rumbling, and debris began falling from the ceiling.

"Oh," I chirped cheerfully. "The ship arrived."

Loki threw me an odd glance, but said nothing. Rather, he watched in idle curiosity as the guards began running to the bigger fight upstairs, now that this one was handled. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three also left, and I closed my eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. I knew what was happening now. Frigga was dying.

There would be no action, now, not for a little while. There would be the funeral for Frigga first, and then, later, Thor would come to free us.

"Thank you," I spoke quietly, my voice thick with emotion.

Loki turned at my words. "For what?"

"For saying goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Yay, people reviewed!**

 **TPAWC: IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CORRECT YOU DON'T BE WRONG! XD**

 **TPAWC: BTW, I refuse to write out your whole name Leche. And, I'm not depressed. I have deep thoughts. But I promise, I'm fine. I'm human. We're born to be insecure, to compare ourselves to those around us. I'll be okay. Your support means a lot.**

 **Guest: I understand that reference! XD Glad you like the story so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

"Oh, after all this time, and _now_ you come to visit."

I glanced up when Loki greeted his brother. I put my book down, and stood, silently making my way over. Thor glanced over at me, and his eyes widened. "You!"

I cleared my throat and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. Not your subconscious."

Loki gave me an odd look. "Pardon?"

"I may or may not have gotten caught by Thor one night my second week, and may or may not have said that I was his subconscious," I said.

He sighed and shook his head. "I thought I taught you better."

I shrugged. "He didn't find me. I figured he wouldn't believe me, but it efficiently confused the hell out of him."

Thor cleared his throat. "As… _surprising_ as this is, I must speak with Loki."

"Why?" Loki asked, continuing his little rant. "Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough," Thor interrupted, glaring at his brother. "No more illusions."

Loki allowed his illusion to fall, revealing his bedraggled state and destroyed furniture. I was sitting on the floor, only because he had ruined the chairs in his grief over Frigga's death. "Now you see me, brother."

Thor didn't reply, simply walking around to the side closer to Loki.

"Did she suffer?" Loki asked, still not getting up. It hurt slightly, seeing him like this. I was used to the arrogant mischief-maker with a sharp tongue and impeccable wit, not this broken man who didn't care what happened to him anymore.

"I did not come here to share our grief," Thor replied. "Instead I offer you the chance at a far richer sacrament."

Loki tilted his head, intrigued. "Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do," Thor said. "You help me escape Asgard, and I will grant it to you. Vengeance. And afterward, this cell."

I raised my hand to interrupt. "Hold on. I'm included in this, too, right? Because, technically, I'm not supposed to be here. I was just kinda waiting for this all to go down, so I could leave."

Loki looked at me, giving a half-hearted smirk. "Is my company that unbearable?"

"It is when you're a sulking mess whose highlight of the day is stepping on legos," I shot back. Loki simply chuckled.

Thor seemed unsure. "I don't believe that is the best course of action…"

I stood up and walked to be face-to-face with him. (It was more like face-to-chest; if I looked straight on, my head barely came to his shoulders.) "Thor, I'm mortal. Nor did I do anything to deserve being condemned to a cell for the rest of my life." I smirked. "Plus, I could be useful."

Loki scoffed. "What could you possibly do that I could not?"

I glared at him. "Quite a bit. Besides, it can't hurt to have an extra sorcerer around, can it?"

"You can perform magic?" Thor asked.

I nodded. "Loki has been teaching me for a while. So, you're busting me out of this hellhole too, right? Because I'm following you guys either way."

"I suppose it would be best," Thor answered my question uneasily. "Though, I cannot guarantee you will be safe."

"And I wouldn't expect you to," I replied.

"Your little deals aside," Loki said, turning to his brother. He laughed. "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

Thor was quick to answer. "I don't." He gave Loki a pointed look. "Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother still existed in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "On _that_ happy note. When do we start?"

* * *

Loki, Thor, and I walked through the destroyed halls of the palace, Loki with the most enthusiasm of the three of us. "This is so _unlike_ you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"

"You keep speaking and I just might," Thor replied. I snorted, staying silent. I much preferred to watch Loki torment Thor.

"Fine, as you wish," Loki said. "I'm not even here." Putting up an illusion, he made himself look like a guard. "Is this better?"

Thor barely glanced at his brother. "It's better company, at least."

"Still," Loki sighed, "We could be less conspicuous." Altering the glamor to make himself normal, he made Thor resemble Sif. "Hm, Thor. You look ravishing."

I fake-gagged. "Please don't."

Thor glanced down at himself, not amused in the least. Though, it took all my willpower not to laugh when hearing Thor's voice come from Sif. "Still, it will hurt no less when I kill you in this form."

Loki shrugged. "Very well. Perhaps you would prefer one of your new companions, given that you like them so much." He changed the illusion once again, making himself look like Captain America. I had to stifle a laugh because, quite honestly, the concept amused me to no end. "Oh, this is _much_ better, whoo. Costume's a bit much. _So tight_. But the confidence! I can feel the righteousness _surging!_ " He spun to face Thor. "Hey, want to have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless Amer-"

He was cut off, and his illusion dropped, when Thor slammed him against a pillar. I quickly used my magic to make myself invisible, hiding from the guards that were walking past.

Loki pulled away from Thor annoyedly. "What?" He followed his brother's gaze, looking at the guards, before turning back to Thor. "You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My daggers, _something_."

Thor looked his brother over, handing him something. Loki grinned smugly. "At last. A little common sen...se."

He trailed off when he realized that Thor had tricked him. Instead of getting a dagger, Loki was now handcuffed. He raised his wrists and glared at Thor, who was simply smiling amusedly. "I thought you liked tricks."

He walked off with a chuckle, and Loki glanced to me. I raised an eyebrow, smirking, not following Thor before throwing a glance at Loki over my shoulder. "He has a point."

Soon, we caught up with Sif and Jane, who recognized Loki immediately. "You're-"

"I'm Loki," he introduced blandly. "You may have heard of m-"

Loki was cut off when Jane slapped him across the face, eliciting a stifled laugh from me. "That was for New York."

Loki glanced at her, before turning his gaze to Thor, grinning. "I like her."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do, Loki."

"Who is this?" Sif asked, glaring at me.

"My name's Rachel, it's a long story, and we _really_ don't have time for it right now," I answered, not caring if it was insufficient for the female warrior. The guards had just shown up, and we had to move.

"Take her," Sif said to Thor, referring to Jane. "I'll hold them off." Before Loki could move, he had her sword at his throat. "Betray him, and I'll kill you."

Loki chuckled. "It's good to see you, too, Sif."

We approached the Dark Elf ship that had crashed into the palace, where Volstagg was waiting for us. "I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"Thank you, my friend," Thor said, grasping his forearm.

Jane nodded as she passed Volstagg, and I shot him a grin. He stopped Loki, however, in order to issue his threat. "If you even _think_ about betraying him-"

"You'll kill me?" Loki guessed.

"Evidently there will be a line," I tossed back, pausing to wait for the two. Volstagg let Loki go, preparing himself to fight the guards.

Loki and I joined Jane and Thor on the ship, where Thor was experimentally hitting random in hopes of figuring out how to turn it on.

"I though you said you knew how to fly this thing," Loki quipped.

"I said 'how hard could it be'," Thor corrected.

"Well, whatever you're doing, I suggest you do it faster," Loki said.

"Shut up, Loki."

Loki did not heed this order. "You must have missed something."

"No, I didn't," Thor growled. "I'm hitting every button on this thing."

"Why don't I give it a try?" I asked, pushing the two aside. I had seen the movie enough times to vaguely know what to do. I pushed a few buttons and heard the ship hum to life. Loki gave Thor a taunting smirk.

"See?" he said. " _She_ knows how to do it."

I huffed, rolling my eyes as I widened my stance to take the helm. Thor tried to move me aside, but I stopped him with a glare. "Uh-uh. I've seen you try to fly this thing. I'm driving."

"Do you even know how to?" Loki asked.

The strange thing was, I actually _did_. When I first stepped on, I had no idea what all of the buttons and levers did, but now everything made sense. I could read the holograms that had shown up, and knew exactly what to do to make the ship do what I wanted. "Apparently so."

Theoretically, at least. Steering was a bit off, and I crashed into a bunch of pillars on the way out.

"I think you missed a column," Loki joked.

"Shut up!" Thor and I both yelled at him. I maneuvered the ship around and under the buildings, while Loki decided to be a backseat driver.

"Look, why don't I take over, I'm clearly the better pilot," he said.

I rolled my eyes, steering to avoid the shots being blasted at us. Suddenly, Jane fell over, to which Loki commented with lazy interest. "Oh, dear. Is she dead?"

Thor went to help Jane, while I tried to focus on flying. It's rather hard when you have someone breathing down your neck, making sarcastic comments every five seconds. I crashed into some sort of building and glared at Loki. "Not a word."

"Now they're following us," Loki said, his voice more urgent. I had to pull some quick moves to avoid the blasts they shot, making Loki more agitated. "Now they're firing at us."

"Yes, thank you for the commentary, Loki," I growled. "It's not at all distracting."

I narrowly made it into the passageway, but not without clipping the statue along the side. Loki, of course, had something to say. "Well done. You just decapitated Thor's grandfather."

"Thor, when can I push him out?" I asked through clenched teeth, not taking my eyes off the hologram in front of me. He didn't reply, as I was too busy avoiding the other ships.

"You know, this is a wonderful idea," Loki said sarcastically. "Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe, and escape in _that_. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight, so that everyone can see us. It's brilliant, it's truly brilliant!"

"Fuck this!" I yelled, and shoved the annoying bastard out the side of the ship. I turned to the others. "Wow, that felt good."

Thor grinned, before picking up Jane and jumping out. I flipped a few more switches, before making my way to the hatch. I _really_ should have had Thor push me out. Falling was one of the few things I had a _serious_ fear of, along with the dark and being completely alone. But the Asgardian ships were approaching, and my window to jump was closing. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath before forcing myself to jump. I expected to crash painfully onto the deck of the ship Fandral had brought, but instead, I was caught in a pair of rather awkward arms, with metal jamming into my side. I glared at Loki before he set me down.

"Was that truly necessary, Rachel?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I breathed.

He turned to Thor. "You lied to me. I'm impressed."

Thor stood straight, done tending to Jane. "I'm glad you're pleased. Now do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway."

Loki seemed all too pleased to take the helm, zipping over the water in our flying Viking ship. Fandral leaped off the boat, in order to take care of the last few who were following us. Loki began steering towards the cliff face, an action that made the others nervous. I, however, knew that he knew what he was doing.

"Loki," Thor warned as we drew closer.

Loki simply grinned and maintained course. "If it were easy, everyone would do it."

"Are you mad?" Thor shouted.

"Possibly," Loki replied, at the same time I said, "Most definitely." Loki threw me a grin, which I returned, having gotten over my annoyance at him when I got to push him out of the ship.

We flew into a narrow passageway in the side of the rock, the wings scraping the walls. When we popped out in Svartalfheim, Loki celebrated with a small, sing-song "Ta-da."

I zoned out, paying more attention to the world around me as Loki and Thor began arguing again. I turned back as Thor raised his fist to strike Loki. "Stop. Frigga wouldn't want you two to fight."

Loki raised an eyebrow, a small smirk appearing. "Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked."

Thor smiled sadly at his brother. "I wish I could trust you."

"Trust my rage," Loki muttered.

* * *

We hunkered behind the rocks, hidden from view, watching the Dark Elves. Thor turned to Jane. "Alright, you ready?"

Loki looked up, a malevolent glint in his eye. "I am." The two brothers stood. "You know this plan of yours is going to get us both killed."

"Yes, possibly," Thor replied.

Loki held out his chained wrists. "You _still_ don't trust me, brother?"

"Would you?" Thor asked, but uncuffed him nonetheless.

Loki pulled a dagger from behind his cape. "No, I wouldn't."

He plunged it into Thor's gut, making the god tumble down the hill, holding his abdomen. Loki followed, and Jane cried out for her lover. I held her back as best I could, muttering quietly to her. "It'll be okay, trust me."

Jane didn't listen, breaking away and running after the two. I sighed, and prepared myself for the oncoming fight. Loki wrenched Jane away from the injured Thor, offering her to Malekith, while I stood off to the side.

The Dark Elf looked to me, suspicious. "What of the girl?"

"I am no threat to you," I said, my voice strong and even. "A mere mortal, of no importance. Though, if it would ease your conscience further, I would follow Loki to the ends of the Earth and back."

Malekith seemed pacified by this answer, especially when the Kursed told him that I had been in the cell with Loki. Turning away from the two of us, Malekith extracted the Aether from Jane.

With the Aether vulnerable, Thor shouted to Loki, who cast away the illusion and covered Jane, protecting her from Thor's lightning. There was a boom, and the Aether shattered into many tiny pieces. They began to float, piecing back together and drifting towards Malekith. He absorbed the Aether, and it was then that I registered how much trouble we really were in.

Thor began fighting the Dark Elves with his hammer, Loki doing the same with his daggers. I didn't know what to do, but sort of instinct took over, and fire and ice shot out, ruthlessly attacking the elves. I found that I could control it, beyond the usual properties of the two natural substances. I didn't know exactly how or why, but, at that point, I didn't care, simply going along with it.

Despite this, we were losing. Thor was going to be overwhelmed, and Loki was slowly working his way to fighting the Kursed. This fact distracted me slightly, enough so that my enemy could get a blow to the side of my head, knocking me unconscious.

 **A/N- Guys, I hate to nag, but please please please review. It truly means a lot to know what you all think, good or bad. Your words keep me going.**

 **Well, until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Short chappy 'cause I'm evil.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

 _The girl crumpled to the ground, the battle still raging around her. Loki noticed, but was too far away to do more than cry out. The Dark Elf raised his sword to finish her off, but was thrown back by a sudden, powerful blast of fire. The flames licked around the girl, creating a protective ring._

 _The girl twitched slightly, and the blaze roared higher, snapping towards the others. Tendrils struck lightning-fast, striking down any Elves that dared be near her. The few unfortunate Elves that were too close burst into flames, their cries dying away as they turned to dust. The girl stirred again, and the fire flared, killing all the elves in range._

 _The remaining Elves fled back into their ship, followed by Malekith. The fire didn't seem to care, so long as they didn't threaten the girl. The Kursed remained behind, however, and the seemingly living conflagration turned its attention to him. Howling, the tendrils snapped, but the Kursed dodged away in time. The fire deflected a grenade that was thrown, however, and the Kursed was sucked into the void. Thor stood to the side, helping Jane, but Loki ran towards Rachel._

 _A huff from the sleeping girl, and the fire breathed its heat over the god of mischief. Thor cried out in distress, and the fire flickered, seemingly satisfied with its job. It roared into the air, swirling away to nothing but embers on the wind, leaving the four behind._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Reviews!**

 **TPAWC: Haha, we all love Loki. And we're FANGIRLS Leche! Your BF can suck it tf up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

I stirred, groaning slightly and curling up into a tight ball. Why was I so cold? It felt like there was no heat left in the world.

"Miss," a voice cut through my thoughts, and I looked up to see an Asgardian soldier. "How did you get here? Where are Thor and the mortal?"

I shook my head, my throat felt raw and my skull was pounding. I felt too weak to move, which the soldier seemed to understand. I looked around weakly, finding a voice for the question that had to be heard. "Where's Loki?"

I had a dream, where he had been killed, along with most of the elves, by a raging fire. Based off the scorch marks around me, I could concur that this may not have just been a dream. This was only confirmed by the guard's sympathetic look. "He's dead."

The news hit me like a sledgehammer. Loki was _dead_. Loki was dead, and it was _my fault._ Loki was dead, and it was my fault because _I killed him_. _I killed Loki Laufeyson_. The words swirled around and around in my mind, repeating like a mantra. The rest of the world seemed to disappear, and everything went numb. It was just me, my guilt, and the cold.

(::)

I didn't speak. I barely ate. Barely _moved_ , in fact. The guard had taken me back to Asgard, where I had somehow been able to stumble through the attendants cleaning me up and giving me nicer clothes to wear. I was escorted to the throne room. Odin stared down at me with his one good eye, passive face so worn it looked like a permanent scowl.

"Did you hear me?" His voice cut through my thoughts, which were still on the same loop since I had been given the devastating news.

I blinked and looked up to him. "Pardon?"

He sighed, clearly annoyed. "I inquired your name and your business on Svartalfheim."

I wrinkled my brow, trying to think. "My… my name is… Rachel, I think. Rachel… Thatcher." I paused, looking away. No. Yes. No. Rachel… That didn't feel right. I could remember being called that, my whole life. But it felt wrong. Like it was someone else's name. But… no… I'm pretty sure that was right. I think. Wait, there was something else. What was it? Oh, right, Odin asked something else… But what did he ask? I believe it had something to do with Svartalfheim… Oh, right. Why I was there. "Thor. He broke me out of prison. I… I went with him, and-" I cut myself off, the words dying in my throat. I couldn't say that name, I could hardly _think_ it, "a-and we… we were fighting someone… I- I can't… I can't quite remember who…"

"Was it Malekith?" Odin asked, hot unkindly.

I tilted my head, thinking. "I… I think it was… Yes, that seems right. Malekith. He was the one. He took the Aether from Jane."

"But he didn't hurt you," Odin prodded.

I shook my head slowly. "No… I don't think he cared about me, honestly… Not until I was knocked unconscious."

"And what happened then?"

"I… I'm not entirely sure," I said. "It was like a dream. There was a big fire, and it killed so many. It killed the Kursed as well. But then it turned on Loki."

Odin nodded, listening closely. "Do you know why?"

Again I shook my head. "I'm not entirely sure. He had started running towards me. I don't think the fire liked that. I think it was trying to protect me. But… it didn't seem to be able to discern between friends and foes. It just attacked anything that moved towards me. But then I woke up. After everything was gone. I was cold. Like there was no heat left in the world. I'm still a bit chilly, to be honest. A nice guard was there, he woke me up. He seemed familiar." I smiled faintly. "I quite liked that guard. He felt very familiar. You feel a bit familiar, too."

Odin cleared his throat. "You've said why you were on Svartalfheim, and that Thor broke you out of the prisons. But why were you there to begin with?"

I paused for a moment. "I was with Loki. He was teaching me how to use my magic." I blinked and looked at Odin. "I have magic, you know. I woke up here about two months ago, in that cell with Loki. I don't know how. He choked me. It hurt when he did that, but I forgave him. It was then that I had magic. I didn't before then. Or at least I didn't know I did. But he helped me use it. It felt so mean. Like it wants me to use it to kill something. But I don't want to. But I think that that is what happened when I was asleep. I wasn't awake to stop my magic."

Odin was silent, pondering the information I had given him. After a moment, he spoke. "I suppose you don't have anywhere else to go. You may stay in the palace as long as you like."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Then, I was escorted out of the throne room, taken to a guest bedroom. Two maids helped me bathe, dressing me in a nightgown and laying me on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about everything and nothing, before sleep took a gentle hold on me. I didn't dream. I hoped never to again.

 **A/N- Only one or two more chapters. I'm not gonna post any more tonight, though. Then I start on rewriting HIBMW. I** ** _hope_** **to rewrite that and write the sequel by Christmas, but don't hold me to that. It's just the hope.**

 **Well, until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Wow. I can't believe that this is it. The last chapter. XD That took me, what, five days? Well, I can't say I'm completely satisfied with the story (especially the ending) but it is definitely better. And I fixed the continuity errors. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since Loki died, since Thor beat Malekith and saved the nine realms. There were celebrations, but I didn't participate, simply choosing to hide away from the world. I barely moved from my bed, usually spending the dad mindlessly staring at the bookshelves in my room. They were full, packed to the brim. They were all gifts, most from Odin and Thor, but quite a few from others as well. To help me move past my grief, I suppose. The first week, everyone came to talk to me. It didn't help. I didn't listen. Especially since everyone told me that I shouldn't be so distraught over 'a monster like Loki'. But I never responded. I hardly ate. Hardly moved. Practically catatonic. The maids pulled me along like a limp doll, a mannequin, feeding me and bathing me and dressing me and trying to get me to respond. But I just couldn't muster the will.

That's how I was now. Staring at the bookshelves, waiting for the maids to come and continue the daily ritual. There was a knock on the door, but I didn't stand to answer it, only giving a noncommittal hum as response. The door opened, revealing a guard. My eyes flicked to him, seeing him but not fully registering.

He cleared his throat. "Lady Rachel, the All-Father wishes to speak with you."

Everyone had taken to calling me 'Lady Rachel'. I didn't really know why, nor did I care. Nor did I wish to have an audience with the king. Not that I really had a choice, though. With a sigh, I stood, following the man to the throne room.

Sitting regally, Odin watched as the guard led me into the room. With a curt nod, the guard was dismissed, leaving me along with the king. A while ago, this would have made me nervous. Hell, a few months ago, I wouldn't even _dream_ of being in the same room as Odin, much less fighting alongside his sons! But now, after everything that had happened, I was just numb.

"You wanted to speak to me?" My voice was flat, emotionless.

"Yes," Odin replied. "I wanted to know how you knew of the events that transpired."

"Because I lived them," I deadpanned.

"True, but you seemed to know before they even happened," Odin pointed out.

I shrugged. "I had seen it. In a movie." I blinked, realizing I hadn't told anyone any of this before. "When I woke up. I had fallen asleep after watching the movie."

"So, cross-dimensional travel?" Odin said, thinking.

I shrugged again. "I guess. Is that all?"

"No," Odin said. "I realized I never got the chance to thank you."

I was confused. What had I done to deserve thanks? "Pardon?"

"For making me say goodbye to her," he continued. "To Frigga."

Now, I was even more confused. Before I was brought back to Asgard, I hadn't had any interaction with Odin, much less warning him prior to his wife's demise. The only one I had talked to was…

…Loki. I had told Loki to say goodbye.

Now, I knew that in the movie, he had survived. But, I didn't know _what_ to think here, being as _I_ had killed him, and he hadn't given any clues that he was still alive. I had held out hope at first, but it waned over the days that went by. But, given this little tidbit of a clue, a seed of doubt was planted in my mind. I almost didn't want to hope, but… "Loki?"

Odin smirked, and a flash of green revealed the fallen prince. "Hello, Rachel."

I was silent, shocked. At first, I didn't know what to think.

Then, I got pissed off.

I walked right up to Loki, and slapped him across the face. Judging by his look of complete shock, this was not the reaction he was expecting. He looked back at me, the look in his eye somewhat annoyed, somewhat amused. "Really?"

"I thought you were dead," I said fiercely. "I thought I killed you, and you were here the entire time, watching as I went practically comatose, and you said _nothing_. What the hell, Loki? What the _fucking_ hell?"

"I have no excuse for that," Loki admitted. "But, I have a question for _you_. Did I die in your movie?"

"No," I replied. "But, then again, it was a much different death. I couldn't be sure, not with how it looked this time."

Loki laughed. "You have such little faith in me, my dear. However, you _do_ know that you have to keep this secret, correct?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Duh. You say that as if I was going to go around spouting about how the All-Father is actually the malevolent psychopath who tried to take over Earth."

"I'm not a psychopath," he deadpanned.

I snorted. "Sure you are. Look at it as a compliment, though. I always do."

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Well, regardless. As you can see, I am fine. And, I believe I know how to send you home."

I took a step back, startled. "What do you mean?"

"Back to your dimension," Loki said. "It's time you went home."

"Y-you're getting rid of me?" I breathed. Terror gripped at me. I didn't want to leave. This place was beautiful, and the people so much kinder than my own family.

Loki gave me a sad smile. "You've learned all you can from here. I believe you can do much more elsewhere. You have great potential, Rachel. But not here."

I shook my head, confused. This didn't sound like Loki, but I knew it was. I could feel his magic, I recognized it from spending so long with him. "But… I don't want to go. I love it here."

"Is that why you've been in a state of catatonia since my death?" he asked, amused.

My words died in my throat. "But, my family…"

"You can stand up to them, Rachel," Loki said. He reached into one of the pockets of his golden armor and pulled out a necklace. It had a delicate silver chain, with a small blue cube pendant attached. The cube pulsed with a gentle light, and I could feel the power radiating from it. I gasped, realizing what it was. Loki handed it to me. "This is a piece of Tesseract. You can use it to communicate through the dimensions, speak to me if you wish. But it can also get you home."

I looked at the necklace in my hand, felt the pulses of power coming off it. My gaze went back to Loki. "Why now?"

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"It's been weeks," I said. "Why are you just giving me this now?"

Loki sighed. "Someone… advised that this may be the best course of action. And they were right. Regardless, it is time you went home, Rachel."

I took a breath and nodded. I looked from the necklace, up to Loki, slipping the chain around my neck. "How do I do it?"

"Focus," he said. "Close your eyes. You'll feel your magic connect to that of the tesseract. Then, image yourself home. The pendant will take care of the rest."

I nodded, and closed my fist around the cube. Before I could reach out my magic, Loki broke my concentration. "Be careful. The power of the tesseract is infinite, but it is dangerous. Use the cube sparingly."

"I will," I promised. Then, I closed my eyes, reached out my magic to close around the tesseract. I felt the energy from the cube latch on to mine, and a tingling sensation erupted throughout my whole body, not unpleasantly. I pictured my room, the bed with the familiar comforter, the painted walls, the TV hanging, my bag and clothes strewn on the floor. The tingling intensified, then stopped all together. I opened my eyes to see my room, everything exactly how I left it.

I was home.

 **A/N- That's it. That's the end. Of** ** _Awaken_** **, annyway. I'll have others coming soon. But, for now, I'm going to go and revise the** ** _How I Befriended My Window_** **series. Until then, fave, follow, review, and PM me**


End file.
